Smoke Ninja revised
by James Masters
Summary: This is a revised copy of smoke ninja so it will just be the same story with some or most of the details reworked to fit most of the known cannon. It will be the classic NarutoxHinata and maybe some more charters that were left out the first time.
1. Leaving Konoha

All Right everybody I know I have not updated in a while because most of my stories seemed a bit to rushed and all but the is a revised copy of Smoke Ninja. This story will be longer than its predecessor and hopefully with a lot more detail.

Rocks and kunai knives were being flung at a little defenseless boy with blond spiky hair and a God awful orange jumpsuit. Most normal people would try to stop the projectiles from reaching the little eight year old kid but there were not any normal people around only people driven by anger and loss from the hands of the mighty kyuubi demon or also known as the nine tailed fox the guardian of all things fire. The mob of people seemed to be growing in number as the screams of pain from the legacy of the Forth Hokage. The poor kid looked like a mangled corpse when the mob left him. Each one silently prayed in their stone cold hearts that the demon brat would die from blood loss and that it would be a slow and agonizing death.

The pain was unbearable, this had been the worst beating as of yet little Naruto did the one thing he could do and that was pass out in a pool of his own blood there on the side of the street. Naruto hoped that his time had finally come so he could escape the misery that was the Hidden Leaf village. Little did any one know that this day a monumentous event would take place. Kami and the three sisters of fate looked down on Naruto with pity for here was there chosen hero who was supposed to deliver the world from the very darkness that was created. With a wave of his hand, Kami made sure that Naruto didn't die just yet but met his guest. Naruto woke up with a start in ankle deep water and it was pure black. The only thing he could see were immense pipes going in all sorts of directions but what intrigued him the most was the most sinister of laughs. He seemed to want to follow the laughter because in his gut (no pun intended) he would find some answers. All of a sudden ,Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he found a large cage. A pair of great ruby red eyes and a sinister smile persed the darkness and Naruto jumped back in fright. He asked the great beast in sudden firght almost fearing the answer. "Wh-what are you?" he asked. The creature that was a giant red fox started laughing.

"**Hahaha foolish human don't you recognize me? Take a closer look come close to the cage if you dare."**

Naruto timidly looked at the giant monster before him only to see the same pair of crimson eyes, sharp teeth, and nine tails then it suddenly hit him.

"Y...Yo...You are the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi." squeaked out Naruto.

"**Took you long enough."**muttered Kyuubi.

"Then you're the one who made my life miserable, aren't you."

**"Yes."**

"Then I only have one thing to say." stated Naruto.

"**And what would that be?"** asked Kyuubi.

Then Naruto started shouted out obscurities and curse words that would make a sailor blush while giving off a large amount of killing intent that would have scared the mightiest of devils and give any normal humans a strait out heart attack. After Naruto was done shouting out his obscuraties the only thing Kyuubi could say was.

"**Damn. That was some pretty big killer intent. If I was human ,Kami above I am not anymore, that would have killed me. So kit listen up I have a cave in Kemurigakure or Kemuri for short. It is full of scrolls, weapons, money, and clothes so you can get rid of that jumpsuit. It just screams kill me please. It probably glows in the dark as well as well as get you out of the Hidden Leaf Village."**

"I will do it on three conditions." stated Naruto in a cold voice.

**"Go ahead shoot."**

"One I want to know what the village's name is, two you have to tell me why you attacked Konoha, and three you tell me who my parents were." said Naruto.

**"Do you really want to know who your parents were?"** Asked Kyuubi in a nervous voice.

"Yes I do." stated Naruto.

**"Are you really sure"**

"YES GODDAMMIT I WANT TO KNOW WHO THEY WERE! yelled Naruto. "I"V ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW WHO MY PARENTS WERE I NEVER HAD A FAMILY AND I DON"T CARE IF THEY'RE ALIVE OR DEAD I JUST WANT TO KNOW! screamed Naruto. "Please I just want to know." said Naruto as tears started to roll down his eyes and started shaking uncontrollably.

**"Fine I'll tell you just please stop crying I hate it when I see people cry."**Said Kyuubi as he tried to console the crying Naruto.

After Naruto calmed down Kyuubi told him the information Naruto waited eight years for.

**"Naruto your parents were some of the most powerful people in this village, your father was Mamito Namakaze the Yodaime Hokage and your mother was the top ANBU black ops captain Kinsha Uzumaki or better known as the red death. She was famous for her long red hair and her strong willed attitude she was even respected by most of the minor demons."**said Kyuubi.

Naruto was stunned I mean its not every day you find out that your the son of the two most powerful shinobi in the world. Naruto's reaction was just like the first only not as colorful.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME MY FATHER WAS THE YODAIME HOKAGE AND MY MOM WAS SOMBODY RESPECTED EVEN BY DEMONS!" yelled Naruto with all the rage he could muster.

"**KIT CALME DOWN AND I"LL EXPLAIN!"** yelled Kyuubi.

"Well you better explain then furball!"

"**Furball I resent that but that's besides the point,** **listen your father had many enemies from both Iwa and Konoha. Now during the third ninja war he killed many Iwa nins with a technique I've never seen before and that war is where he got the nick name 'The Yellow Flash'. So if they found out that he had a son they would take revenge on you."**

"Now that does make sense but you said he had enemies in Konoha whats up with that?" asked Naruto.

**"Your father's enemies in this rotten village were the Root organization that Donzo created, it was originally there for a special forces and deep undercover missions. I have head stories from those sent to hell that the ANBU Root was the most feared yet the most respected of all the ANBU but it was not to last. Root was supposed to be disbanded years ago after the Third Hokage found out about its illegal activities including sabotage of allied defense so they could take over. This was only found out when Root invaded a small neighboring ally of The Hidden Leaf village known now as the land of rice before that it had a hidden village called Hidden Sound Village. As we know, Root is up and running again this time under more secretive terms. The very man who found it is leading it yet again kit be werry of this man he is just as dangerous as a man named Orochimaru who he plans to join to take over The Hidden Leaf Village."**

"What about my mother?" Asked Naruto.

**"Your mother was a captain of the ANBU black opps so not much is known about her exept that she was deadly on the battlefield. She was known for keeping her secrets and sticking to her word no matter what the cost. She was originally from The Hidden Whirlpool Village but it was destroyed by Iwa in the last great war.**

"Okay then that makes a lot of sense now why did you attack Konoha?"

Kyuubi stiffened but Managed to say, **"Believe it or not I hate fighting thought it was pointless, I settled down with my mate Kikyo and went off hunting one day to get some food for her and my unborn kits. When I came back I found her dead and saw the very man who I gave the accursed Saringan to. He tricked me into mutating his Buyakugan into that accursed bloodline. He used the bloodline to control me to attack The Hidden Leaf Village in all of my rampage. He goes by the name Uchiha Mandara. For now avoid him at all costs for he is stronger than he looks. **"

Kyuubi I'm sorry for your loss and I will kill Mandara for causing the pain he put us through believe it!" said Naruto.

"**Thanks kit I will help you in anyway I can."**

"Now for my last question what is the village's name and where is it?"

"**Its The Village Hidden in the Smoke where they have this special stone that gives you amazing powers beyond your wild imagination. In Demon standards that is an object of immense power that soposobly came with the legendary sixth realm sage to this realm and made the ninja villages into what they are today."**

"Really what does it do?" queered Naruto.

**'Kit here's some examples this stone can give a person to become an element, for example a person can become fire and use its attacks another one is metal where a person's body becomes hard as well... metal. Its random though and only their villagers can use these powers."**

"But I'm from this village how can I access that kind of power?" asked Naruto.

**"Simple you have to through a sacred ritual to become a villager and if you betray them you die."**

"Gee thanks for the warning, now I'm going to write a letter to the old man and telling him I'm leaving this village. By the way which way is the village anyway?

**"You go west kit**. **Oh and by the way kit can you please change the senery in here a little bit. It gets dull after a while just with the plain old sewer look."**

Naruto looked at the mighty beast with a questionable look and just thought of something nice. A great wind picked up and gone was the cold and musty sewer and it was replaced by a field with many different types of trees and landscapes. The Kyuubi looked at the boy with stunned eyes and before he knew it he turned buck to his humanoid form with nine long red tails and red fox ears. He smiled a guanine happy smile and said "Wonderful job kit it wouldn't surprise me if you would pass off as my own."

"Thanks Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto cheered happily.

**'Sensei hmmm... I like that thanks kit.'** thought Kyuubi

Later that night Naruto took what ever possessed and left Konoha not to be seen again for four years.

Woot done with the revisions in the first chapter that was a handful and all but I guess I still have it in me. I any one can please review or give me a pm on how I did with the revisions. Press the review button I know you want to. Please tell me if you like the change I like to here from my readers.


	2. return to Konoha

All Right everybody I know I have not updated in a while because most of my stories seemed a bit to rushed and all but the is a revised copy of Smoke Ninja. This story will be longer than its predecessor and hopefully with a lot more detail.

It has been four years since Naurto left The Hidden Leaf Village and needless to say a lot has changed in the Hidden Leaf Village. Almost as soon as the council of civilians heard that the "demon brat" had left The Hidden Leaf Village tried called for some ANBU hunter nin to track the said boy and bring him to the execution block but sadly the boy seemed to vanish in a whirl of smoke and flames never to be seen from or herd from again for the net few years. In other news that got the councils worried and worked up about was the fact that the Hidden Sound Village seemed to resurrect itself from its ashes under new leadership. As well as there was an old comeback that was competing with the sound village that seemed to be drawing a lot of attention recently because of its reputation for greatness. They may have had just under 500 total ninja living in their village but that number was growing exponentially with all of the refugees they were taking in from the bloodline civil war and the rain's civil war. There was on team in particular that seemed to have the most attention drawn to them and that team is the team of Fire, Smoke, Mettle and Shadow each one was a force to be reckoned with and it was rumored that they brought some missing ninja into the village giving them full pardons and full amnesty.

Four figures arrived at Konoha's gates as if nothing was out of the ordinary the chunnin guards yelled "Halt State your names, present your papers and tell the reasons why you are entering The Hidden Leaf Village." The guards almost reconised them from the bingo books because each had his or her own face mask with a different Kanji on it meaning Fire, Smoke, Mettle, and Shadow.

The tallest person out of the group stepped up to the guard and said, "My students are here to participate in the Chunnin exams, our names are only for the Sandaime Hokage, and we are from Kemuri the Village Hidden in the Smoke." And with that the tall man with the kanji for Fire gave the passports to the gate keepers.

The guards eyes quickly widened to almost the size of dinner plates for here was shinobi legends in the making and to find out that three of them were still genin was no shot of amazing. One of the gate keepers threw a kunai knife with an explosive not on it to signal the ANBU in a not so suttle way. The other guard quickly wrote a note to the third Hokage and told him of his estranged visitors. The ANBU quickly teleported out of there to the Hokage Tower only to teleport back in a few moments. The ANBU member with the cat mask said "We will escort you to the Hokage Tower and no foolishness, we will not hesitate to kill you if the situation requires."

"That will be fine." replied the tall man with the kanji for fire on his mask.

As they were going through the village they all received glares, not hateful glares but ones of confusion and curiosity. A few minutes later the reached the Hokage tower and, went straight to his office.

The guards stopped outside the door and knocked three times before hearing "Come in."

The Hokage was not having a good day because this was the day Naruto left the village he remembered it like it was yesterday...

_'Naruto what happened to you?' thought Sarutobi_

_Knock, knock, knock_

_"Come in"_

_"Lord Hokage at letter came for you." said his secretary. "Fine, fine hand it to me." answered Sarutobi._

_The secretary handed the letter to Sarutobi, left and opened it. Almost fearing ht e content he slowly began to read the chicken scratch that was Uzumaki Naruto's handwriting._

_Dear, Old man Hokage_

_If your reading this letter then I'm long gone as you know this village hates me._

_I know about Kyuubi and I now know why I'm hated, please don't be sad that I'm gone I only wanted to thank you for all your kindness and support over the years. I hope we meet again some day either in this life or the next._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze son of the Forth Hokage Mamito Namakaze and Uzumaki Kinsha..._

Sarutobi's thoughts were interrupted by his door knocking "Come in."

The door opened and the smoke ninja entered the room. "State your names so we can get this meeting over with." stated Sarutobi.

The tall one stepped up he was tall at least 6'4, he had a medium build covered with a black t-shirt with a grey jonin vest. He had black shinobi pants with his kunai holster on his right thigh. Instead if shinobi sandals he had on black steel toed combat boots his forehead protector with clack cloth he was using as a belt that held a long sword that as at least five feet long with a black hilt and sheath. His hair was gray with white streaks, and his eyes were black that looked like it could Pierce your soul. He also supported a pitch black cloak with the kanji symbol for 'Fire' stitched in silver thread.

"My name is Yami Turono I'm a jonin from Kemuri the Village hidden in the Smoke, and I recommend these three genin for the chunnin exams."

"Okay then Yami tell me your student's names and I'll admit them into the exams." answered Sarutobi.

"I will one one condition."

"What is it?"

"I don't want our official names to be revealed just yet." Answered Yami.

"Then what should I call you?"

"You can call me Fire the one on the right is called Shadow, the one in the middle is Metal, and the one on the right is Smoke."

"Fine, but I will have to know their real names in return." replied Sarutobi.

"Deal, Shadow come and present your name."

(They all wear sakkats but take them off only for the Hokage to see.)

The one known as Shadow stepped up he wore black combat boots and black shinobi pants with his kunai holster on his left thigh and his forehead protector on his right thigh he wore a black t-shirt with a red vest over it. He was at least 5'5, and he had spiky red hair. The most distinctive feature was his red eyes along with the black cloak with the kanji symbol for 'fire' stitched in red thread.

"My name is Asher Harashi Hokage-sama." said Asher.

The next person to walk up was 5'6 she had steel toed combat booth along with steel knuckled fingerless black gloves. She has black shinobi pants with his kunai holsters on both of his thighs with a metal chain for a belt the girl also had a white t-shirt with a gray vest. Her silver hair went down to her shoulders, she also had gray eyes and his forehead protector was around his neck. And of corse she had a black cloak with the the kanji symbol for metal stitched in gray thread.

"My name Musoli Ironside Hokage-sama." said Musoli. She strangly started to look at one particular companion and team mate known as Smoke for now. There was a smile on her face as he began to introduce himself.

And the last person walks up he was 5'4 and wore black combat boots with black shinobi pants with his kunai holster was on his right thigh. He also wore a black t-shirt with a white vest, his cloak was black with the kanji symbol for 'smoke' was stitched in white thread and on his right arm he had a summoning tattoo (Its for foxes he does not have the toad contract yet) but the most shocking thing about him was a metal mask covering the bottom part of his face (Think Demon Brothers), his long spiky blond hair that was held up by his forehead protector, and his cold and emotionless blue eyes.

He took off his mask blew some smoke in Sarutobi's face and said, "My name is Naruto Namakaze old man.

The change in Naruto's aperence was astounding it almost seemed like he was a completely different person. The third Hokage's eyes widened to almost the size dinner plates and asked him "Can you fill me in on how you have been the last four years? You never write, you never come visit me here in The Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto smiled and responded to the third in the following ways. "It's nothing against you or anything. Now if that were Kobuto saying that to me I would be a bit disturbed. The only reason is that it seems like Orochimaru is a pediphile and would gladly put vassaline on his hands and use it." A faint chuckling was herd in the background and Naruto continued "But since your not I'll tell you"

Flashback four years ago

Sorry everyone but you will have to wait till the next chapter. I know that is evil but it will give me more time to work threw this new part of the chapter. Last time I just skipped over it and all but this time I will not skip over it and you can expect a good explanation. Continue reading and reviewing and I'll just keep up the hard day at the computer. Believe it or not I think this is going along a lot smoother than last time.


	3. flashback

Before we begin and all I would like to make a personal thanks to all 4 of my different reviewers. Each and every review means a lot to me and all so I would like to personally thank the reviewers.

Gravity The Wizard

Rose Tiger

.'Angelito soldado'.

Raidentensho

But I will personaly thank .'Angelito soldado'. For not only being a lovely reviewer but giving me helpful advise as well as telling me how to spell Naruto's mother right. Sorry for the mess up everyone.

Flashback four years ago

Naruto had just left the hell hole that was his village and started to head west to the cave his teacher had instructed him to go to. He had found that the path to the cave was on a high mountain and he started to climb as far as he could get. Near the summit Naruto's strength started to wane and his body started to give. His eyes looked towards the summit and seemed to give him the last remaining strength that he needed. He reached the mountain top victorious. There that greeted before him was a fairly nice sized cave with all sorts of raw money that included gold pieces, gold bars, and all things that looked valuable. When he entered the cave more things greeted his wondering eyes. There were all sorts of scrolls with a variety of things that included food, clothing, armor, jutsu, and so much more. Most of the justu were primarily fire and wind and varying combinations of smoke and heated fire. Instead of going into the jutsu scrolls like he normally would have or went to the most badass justu he could find he consulted his teacher and master first. (You know what this is getting boring writing just about this part and I am sure you my reader do not want to read the pure training for a while as I had planed like I was going to do so I am just going to stick him were he enters the smoke village.)

It had been a half year since Naruto entered the cave and it had been a productive year for him at least. He knew how to do most of the E-C class fire and wind jutsu and most E and some D class jutsu of the smoke. He once decided to ask the great and mighty Kyuubi why he was learning only E-C fire and wind jutsu the Kyuubi's response was logical and ingenious.

**"You first must learn the basics to go on. If you do not have a solid base in any type of jutsu you will never be able to do combination type jutsu. Think about it this way kit campfire no jutsu and gentle breeze no jutsu both of them are simple high E ranked jutsu but together in a smoke jutsu you will only get a lower E ranked called smoky air which is only good for minor distractions. This is only for the lower jutsu and all but once you get into the C ranked jutsu you will find that it has the opposite affect. For example Wind style: great barrier jutsu and fire style: grand fire ball jutsu make smoke wall or smoke ball depending on what shape you want it." **

An understanding came across Naruto since smoke jutsu were not a bloodline combination it made it easer to master but it was the hardest element to master because fire and wind had to be in direct proportions to one another. If not, fire would get stronger by the wind or the wind would be heated by the fire jutsu.

By the end of the half year he decided down the mountain top and began walking to the Hidden Smoke Village. The morning was a cool morning and brisk morning with a light breeze blowing signaling the start of the beginning of fall. The sakura trees leaves have already started to turn brown and the maples had a variety of colors. The tall oaks trees are starting to drop the acorn which could be collected and made into a variety of different products. The landscape was very flat with tiny rolling hills clearly different from the mountain that stuck up like a sore thumb. Out of the blue, a tall wall rose from the distance and Naruto guessed that it was over 30 meters high just judging from the shadow and the possession of the sun. As Naruto got closer, the wall seemed as if it was made from different materials including stone mettle and other various things. The guards at the gate seamed to always be standing at attention and were ready to fight at a moments notice. Each guard had a kanji embroidered onto there vest and both of them said 'ice'. Both of the guards had a katana on there left side and quickly drew it at a moments notice. "Halt who goes there and what is your reason for being here?"

Naruto smiled for once in a blue moon it was guine and satiated "I wish to come here and enter the academy as a runaway from the hidden leaf village."

The guards looked at him with cold icy eyes and the other satiated "All recruits must pass the ritual to enter the ninja ranks but first you must set up an appointment with the Smoke shadow."

"I will do as you have recommended can you get someone to take me to the Smoke shadow."

In a blur of smoke some of the most trusted smoke opps of the kumorikage came and escorted Naruto to the smoke tower. The tower in itself was the panicle of the city and had all sorts of colors on it. There were some deep reds some vibrant purples. Walking into the tower at the base lead into a room about one hundred feet in diameter and filled with almost the same colors as the outside wall. The grand staircase leading upward was made of the most beautiful black and white marble with teak railings. The ANBU lead Naruto to a western style mahogany door and knocked. There was a gruff enter and the ANBU lead Naruto into a beautiful brown mahogany desk with several different colors of ink including pinks, greens, purples, blues, reds and many more colors. The kumorikage was sitting at his desk with a variety of clones around his desk looking and reading paperwork. The real kumorikage looked up from his paperwork and saw the newcomer. He seemed to smile at the ANBU and said "Were did you find him or was he making trouble in my village?"

The ANBU with the kanji for fire spoke and said "No sir he wishes to be part of the shinobi ranks. We didn't find him sir but he requested that we take him here."

The older middle aged man smiled and dismissed his ANBU and looked directly into Naruto's eyes and started to say "I want you to tell me the absolute truth or we will use truth serum on you and we will not regret it. Now lets start off with your name and were you came from."

"My name is Nauto Uzumanki Namakaze. I am a run away from Konoha no Sato in the middle of fire country."

The kumorikage had a small twinkle in his eye and asked the next question "Why are you a runaway from konoha I thought Konoha was a good place to live and grow up so I am supprised that someone so young is here in my office?"

"I was wrongly persecuted for something I didn't do."

The eyes of the kumorikage seemed to darken a little bit almost sensing a half truth and asked a question accordingly "Is there anything you would like to add young jurikinn(sp)?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the fact that the komorikage picked up the fact that he was a human sacrifice. "Yes I am a human sacrifice for the kyuubi no kintsu and he was the one who guided me to his mountain down the road and instructed me on smoke, wind and fire jutsu. I am proficient in wind and fire jutsu but I can do smoke jutsu at a gennin level."

The kumorikage's eyes twinkled and said "Welcome to the hidden smoke village now be prepared to do the ritual for you to live here in the village."

Everything went so fast after Naruto went to the academy and graduated around the top of his class and was introduced to his family in arms. His teacher and father figure was one of the ANBU that brought him to the kumorikage known only to him as Fire for the first part now he knew him as Yami-sensai. As all villages do they did a gennin exam to test to see if they could work together but in the Hidden Smoke the test was a lot different and it was to see if the team could work together and if they could use there chakra elements easily. Needless to say Naruto had one nice young lady by his side already and due to him falling under the clan restoration act he was aloud more than one wife. The number of wives one person could take was determined by the rank in the village and the amount of income the said ninja was making at the time.

The Hidden Smoke village seemed to brighten up a little bit while Naruto was there more babies seemed to be born as well as the attraction of rouge ninja and ninja without a village at all. With the bloodline civil war going on in mist the kumorikage placed posters for any and all refugees from the mist to come to the hidden smoke village and there you will find acceptance. The same went for the hidden rain village. Needless to say the Hidden smoke bolstered record growth and the ninja ranks swelled into the thousands.

The most notable appearances in the Hidden smoke Village were of Momochi Zabuza and his young apprentice/ adopted daughter Haku, and several members of the seven swordsmen.

The dynamo seemed to like were the village was headed and all so he increased the military budget of the Hidden Smoke by at least four times what it was before Naruto had entered. The kumorikage almost seemed to thank Kami above for Naruto.

Wow that was a long chapter to type sorry I skipped over the training and all but I am sure no one wanted to read that so once again I wanted to thank my four different reviewers and who knows you just might make it into the next chapter if you review and tell me what you think.

If anyone can guess what story the twinkling of the eye is from correctly you will defiantly get mentioned in the next chapter.


	4. Chuunin exams intoduction

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto: Smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He dropped this story for reasons I do not know.

"Naruto!" cried Sarutobi as he flew across his desk and hugged Naruto.

"Hey old man it's nice to see you too." said Naruto as he put on his mask.

"So you've joined The Village Hidden in the Smoke? It's been a while since their village participated in the Chunin exams."

"Yes it has only because we suffered some of our citizens and shinobi to a plague. But everything seemed to clear up when Naruto came to town. The plague stopped spreading and started to retreat. Some people think it was from a demons curse and since Naruto contains the kyuubi the demon got scared away." replied Yami.

"Oh I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Anyway promise not to tell anybody." demanded Yami.

"I promise."

"Okay now if you have anything else to say we will be on our way." said Yami as they exited the office.

'It's great to have you back Naruto.' thought Sarutobi as he took out his pipe, an orange book, and started giggling like a little school girl.

Naruto smiled as he walked between his brother and sister in arms but his sister just happens to be in Naruto's heart. His cloak billowed slightly as a trace of wind caught it. He was enjoying his return to Konoha in some cruel way, and he felt happy that Sarutobi was still around. Glancing to his right he noticed one of his favorite spots, turning slightly he walked towards the small stand. His teammates shrugged and followed. Naruto leaned forward a bit and glanced inside the cooking section of the stand. Inside a young woman was tending to a pot of ramen.

She felt someone's eyes on her and turned slightly to see two boys and one girl patiently waiting. Blushing at her rudeness she moved to the counter.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you three come up."

"It's okay." The three said in a union.

She smiled. "So what would you like?"

Naruto perked up. "Several large bowels of Miso Ramen."

Nodding she turned to the sword wielding masked boy next to him. "And you?"

"A large bowl of beef ramen would be nice."

She nodded and turned back to her last customer. "and you?"

"The same."

She nodded again and moved back to the stove. Naruto was drooling in anticipation of once again enjoying a bowel of his favorite ramen that he hadn't had in a very long, long time.

Naruto perked up and asked the clerk "How would you like to move to a place where people would be willing to pay more and the ingredients would be easy to come by?"

Ayame yelled into the back room "Father some ninja wants to help us get better business. You know it hasn't been the same since Naruto left."

The big bulky cook came up front and asked Naruto "Were do you propose we should move to its not every day that someone comes here from another town and asks that question."

"I propose that you move to the village hidden in the smoke I think that is where your former number one customer lives with his soon to be wives."

Leaving the scene you would find the owners quickly packing their bags and belongings and heading on the soon to be large caravan headed to the smoke village.

Naruto took the lead as he showed his teammates his old town. The other two didn't mind they were actually enjoying the quiet. Naruto would just point if he passed something or someone he knew but not much was ever said. They looked up in surprise as they heard someone yelling. Glancing at each other they headed towards the was still tormenting Konohamaru when Naruto walked up. Gaara and Sasuke had just finished their little chat. Gaara was about to move off when he saw them. Temari wondering why he stopped followed his gaze to Naruto's team. Kankuro also followed his gaze. Sakura who was stuck babysitting the kids noticed their gaze and turned around. Sasuke jumped to the ground and moved to stand next to his fellow teammates. Sai who was helping Sakura with the kids stood with his katana ready.

'Kyuubi-san do you sense something coming from that kid with the gourd on his back' asked Naruto

'Yes he's the container of Shukaku the one tailed raccoon be careful around him kit Shukaku is an insane mother fucker.'

'Thanks.'

"What's your name?" asked Gaara and Sasuke.

"My name is Smoke I'll see you in the exams." replied Naruto in a cold voice.

The next day

Naruto, Asher, and Musoli moved down the hall passing the group standing in front of a door marked 301 which was being guarded by two students stopping the grinned when they saw Sasuke demand to be let by. Naruto shook his head. "If he had just kept his mouth shut we would have lessened out competition."

Turning they walked towards the stairs only to hear a commotion behind them glancing back they saw a boy dressed in a green spandex suit stop two attacks with minimal effort seeing that the fun was over they moved upstairs and out of sight of the rest of the gennins. Opening the double doors they stepped inside the massive room. Other teams looked up as they entered only to grin seeing a supposedly unsuspecting gennin team. Grinning Naruto lead his team over to one of the windows and got comfortable.

What they saw would horrify anyone and there mother. They saw that one Sasuke kid getting his butt beat by some kid in green spandex if that didn't horrify them as is then what followed would burn their eyes out. They soon saw the green spandex boy who they would soon call bushy brows and his assumed teacher who they named supper bushy brows and the sunset hug. Naruto's female teammate looked over at him and asked "Are those eyebrows natural or are those caterpillars."

The other said "No I think he stole some of parts of his eyebrows from Zabuza have you noticed that he doesn't seem to have any."

Leaving the horrified team Lee was getting a lecture from his teacher.

The door opened once more as Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai entered. As the pack watched the other Konoha genin teams met up with them and they began to chat. Their conversation was interrupted by another gennin

Kabuto was watching with interest as Sasuke and the other genins studied the information he was giving them. "If you want I can even give you detailed info classified or not on specific people as well. Sasuke looked intrigued.

"Do you have info on Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee, and the smoke ninja's?"

Kabuto nodded and flipped his hands through the stack of cards coming up with four. "Let's see Gaara of the sand. Eight C-ranked missions… hmm even one B-ranked mission. I don't have much else on him just that he has returned from every mission without a scratch."

The gennins looked up and around till they spotted Gaara who was sitting between Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke looked back at Kabuto. "What about the others?"

"Rock Lee is a year older than you guys. Mission history: Twenty D-rank; eleven C-rank. Sensei is Maito Gai. His taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. This is his first exam with his teammates; Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

"The Smoke ninja's hmmm... I don't have much information on them. I only know that they have completed five D-rank, two C-rank, and WHAT!! One S-rank missions. Their villager's call them Smoke, Shadow, and Metal their sensei is called Fire. That's all the info I have on them except they are the first genin team to participate in the chunin exams in over ten years. Said Kabuto.

The genin were in shock never before have they heard a genin team doing an S-rank mission.

"All right maggots listen up I'm Ibiki Morino now get ready for your written test."

Sorry I did not have much to type but school and collage equals lots and lots of papers I am surprised that I did this much. Wouldn't you know it I only got two reviews from the last chaper please, please do more reviews the more reviews I get the happier I will be so without further delay here are my last chapters reviews

'Angelito soldado'.

Gravity The Wizard

Thank you, you two and good night


	5. The written exam and bribery

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the carraters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He droped this story for resons i do not know.

Now, brats, take a number," said Ibiki as he gestured at another proctor, who was carrying a box filled with numbers, "Then take your assigned seats! You have 3 minutes before you get disqualified."

With that the chunin hopefuls rushed to the front to see what number they had. Three teams were disqualified because they didn't get to their seats in time.

Soon, everyone was seated. "Now," Ibiki said, "I'll explain the rules of the first exam, while we pass out the test!"

'Awe shit' thought everyone.

"OK! So here's how things work! You start off with 10 points! Each time you're caught cheating, or if you have a wrong answer at the end, you'll lose two points. The teams with the lowest amount of points at the end are eliminated."

'That's not going to be a problem.' thought Naruto.

Ibiki continued. "And if anyone runs out of points, they, along with their entire team, are disqualified!"

"WHAT?" everybody shouted.

"Show us what kind of shinobi you really are! BEGIN!" As one, the entire collection of gennin bowed their heads over the papers to read over the questions.

Naruto looked to see who was next to him and who he saw supprised him. He saw his lovely stalker and knew in his heart that she was hurting inside and out.

'Kyuubi-sama can you do a favor for me and pause time I know you have done it before and all can you do it this time as well I have a feeling that something is up.'

**"Kit you are like a son to me I will do this for you to see what happened to that little lavender eyed girl."**

In a blink of an eye time slowed down to a stop and Naruto just reached over and touched Hinata to unfreeze her. Hinata's pale eyes looked up and saw just the mask of Smoke and she was surprised when he asked "Why do you have a slave seal on your head you know that that particular seal was banned by all of the dyanamos back during the second shinobi war."

"It's the caged bird seal only the Hyuuga uses them and all from what information I have it seems as if they bribe the fire lord."

Naruto smiled "You know my little stalker there is a remedy to the seal and to disband the Hyuuga clan because of this."

Hinata's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates because no one called he that ever she was ready to slap him but before she did "What is the remedy to this God forsaken seal and why did you call me a stalker?"

Naruto smiled and said "I called you a stalker because you stalked me since you could walk you drove your strength from me and the whole nine yards do you remember me now?"

Again Hinata replied in her usual shuddery voice "N-N-Naruto-kun i-i-is that you?"

"Yes it's me Hinata I'll tell you what, at the end of the preliminaries how about we get you out of this hell hole. Now brace yourself "Secret seal art: Dark seal destruction."

An almost blinding light circled the entire room but due to time being frozen no one would see it ever. With a snap of a fingers time unfroze and things went back to normal except Hinata no longer had that accursed seal.

Most people knew they had to cheat so they did.

Hinata and Neji used their Bakugan using a Henge to cover their veins.

Sasuke used his Sharingan and copied from a chunin disguised as a genin.

Sakura used her over sized brain to get the answers then Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu on her then used it on her teammates and giving them the answers she stole from Sakura.

Shino gathered information using a bee.

Gaara used his sand to create the Third Eye. (How did he not get caught)

The Sound genin used sound vibrations from the taping of the pencils.

Kiba used Akamaru in some way. (How the hell would I know what he did)

Tenten used mirrors (How the hell did she not get caught? They were in plain view how could they not see that?) to give the answers to Lee.

Kankuro used his puppet Crow to take him to the bathroom and later gave his answers to Temari.

While team 15 (The Smoke ninjas) just answered one question then fell asleep.

One, a cocky gennin from Grass, looked next to him, where Sakura was scribbling frantically. He looked down at her paper, and began to stealthily (to him) copy down her answers. As soon as he began number five, a kunai flew through the air, nailing his paper in the center.

"Number 15! FAIL!" Ibiki yelled. "Number 45 and 78 fail right along with him!"

They started dropping like flies.

Another twenty minutes passed, bringing the test to the 45 minute mark. According to the paper, that was the time that Ibiki gave out the tenth question. Eyes flickered from the paper to the scowling instructor as they waited for him to begin talking.

"So," Ibiki said."It seems that we have some regular bookworms in here. Or, some very good cheaters!" At that, almost the entire room flinched. The exception was Sakura, who was thinking 'I wonder who was dumb enough to cheat!'

"So now it's time for the tenth question! But first, another rule!" At that, the gennin stiffened. "You must choose whether to accept or reject this question! If you choose to reject this question, you will instantly loose all points, and you and your team will be failed immediately!"

Temari spoke out. "But then what's the point? Why would anyone actually reject the question!"

A sadistic grin crossed Ibiki's features, as he said "Because of what happens when you take the question, and get it wrong. If you do, then… you will never be allowed to test for chunin again, and will be a gennin for the rest of your life!"

Almost everyone in the room began sputtering. "B-But we know they're people here who've taken the test lots of times, and they got to the second or third round!" Ino shouted out.

Another sadistic smirk passed the torturers face. "It sucks for you guys that this is my first year as a proctor."

One stupid genin raised his hand to quit, then a lot of people started quitting and this went on for two minutes until they stopped.

"For all those remaining: YOU PASS!" Ibiki shouted. The exclamation was met with looks of shock, indignation, and in Naruto's case, amusement. The scarred proctor went on to list reasons extremely similar to Inner Naruto's reasoning.

"Congratulations!" Ibiki said, as he counted down mentally ' while gripping a teddy bear in one of his pockets.

Three, Two, One, now!' As he thought 'now', the windows in the back of the room shattered, and a black ball rolled through. It extended out into a banner at the front of the room, reading 'Anko Mitarashi , Second Examiner Mistress of the Forest of death.'

And that's exactly who stood in the center, a woman with purple hair and gray eyes she was wearing a skin tight fishnet "Ok, maggots!" She shouted. "I'm your second proctor, Anko Mitarashi ! And now…" she said, all the gennin leaning forward in anticipation, "It's time for a headcount!" A crash of furniture and a number of grunts met that announcement, as almost all of the gennin fell face first on the floor.

"80...81" She counted. "83...84...85...86! Ibiki, you passed 27 three man squads. You're losing your touch!"

Despite the fact he had thought that only five minutes before, Ibiki shook his head. "We've got quite a few outstanding candidates this year."

"BULLSHIT!" she screamed. "I'll cut these guys in half by the next exam! Midgets! Follow me!" Anko jumped out of the window, with all of the gennin following her.

A little distance away Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan, was busy meditating when he saw a messenger hawk just drop down and give him a message. His eyes widened when he saw the news the current fire lord had been executed for corruption and the Hyuuga clan was put on notice for using the caged bird seal. Knowing there was not a way to remove the seal he decided to take a quick visit to the fire lord's palace to see if he could bribe a way for the fire lord to look the other way.

End of the chapter funny

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama I brought the vasoline you wanted it makes your hands or anything else extra slippery.

Sound army: Everyman for themselves protect your asses.

Orochimaru: Now I will get a new body a crap it's a woman.

Thank you my reviewers for the last chapter and all well here is the list of names of my loyal reviewers I would like to make a special shout out to Gravity The Wizard he always seems to figure out my motives and figures out what the next chapters changes are.

Gravity The Wizard reviewer since day 1

naruhinafan1394 first time reviewer

Rose Tiger second time reviewer and has been there since day 1

And last but not least RaiderXV a first time reviewer

Hopefully this will be one of the shortest chapters in this story I have yet to type up the other chapters


	6. Hinata's story

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto: smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He dropped this story for reasons I do not know.

Naruto and his team with Hinata in tow walked a civilian pace walk to the forest of death and on the road Naruto asked Hinata " Hinata I k now you were from the main branch of the Hyuuga clan and all but what happened to you and why did you get the caged bird seal?"

Hinata looked a little downcast and started to speak "Smoke-kun this downward spiral started four years ago when you left the Hidden Leaf village. When you left, things just kept getting worse and worse, first off the reveling that you had the kyuubi demon sealed inside of you. That just happened just one week after your departure and….

Flashback four years ago…

One week after Naruto had left

In the council chambers the old war hawk cripple made a motion "I make a motion to revoke the third's S-ranked law regarding the Kyuubi demon. Does anyone second it?"

Quite a number of civilian council men and women seconded that motion for it to go into law more like appeal the third's law. The vote was unanimous in both the civilian and shinobi councils but the clan heads for the most part rejected the motion except for the Uchiha and the Hyuuga both were main political powerhouses in their own right. The appeal was passed and went into the law books and the younger generation was told about the kyuubi demon but it did not go as the older generation had planned. The younger generation completely rejected that Naruto was the container of the kyuubi demon and went against their parents' wishes. The head of the Nara clan was more than happy with his child Shikamaru by him saying there is a difference between a sealed weapon and au unsealed weapon. The unsealed has potential to kill but the sealed weapon does not have any potential to kill unless it is unsealed by the owner. That logic would later have an effect on the other academy students for them to see the truth from the civilian and some of the older shinobi's lies and half truths. Later when the young students learned about the genius of the forth Hokage and his mastery of seals they knew that the seal was in fact supposed to be permanent and powerful seal due to the fact the death god helped with the seal. If anyone doubted the genius of the Forth's sealing power they shouldn't doubt the power of the death god. Legend has it the knowledge of seals came directly from him threw a little known clan of the Saratobi. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan children were not so fortunate to be able to stand up to their parents every time they protested about the unfair treatment of one Uzumaki Naruto they usually got slapped or beat and to the rest of the population this was pure child abuse but they could not do anything about it. That was until the Uchiha massacre. No one knew at first why the Uchiha massacre took place until a lucky ANBU took a look into Uchiha Itachi's room. What they saw horrified them to no end, letters from Itachi's father to kill important and propionate heads of clans and heads of states. Itachi was cleared of all charges but marked an S-ranked missing ninja with a side note to capture and bring back to Konoha unharmed due to particular reasons that are classified. This information was shown to Sasuke who did not become a power hungry emo avenger but still arrogant as hell.

The Hyuuga clan was investigated regularly after this sad fact had reached the ears of the people of Konoha no Sato. It has been an unfortunate time for Hinata she had kept loosing the spars to her older cousin Neji and her younger sister Hinabi. For the past week she had been constantly belittled by both her sister Hinabe and her cousin Neji. One night the elders sneaked into her room while she was sleeping and shook her up in the middle of the night. No one was going to save her at all or come to her rescue. The night was pierced by her horrible scream as the caged bird seal was placed on her shoulders and was simultaneously lifted from Neji's shoulders. Thus the grand scheme between the elders and the clan head was complete. Hiashi got the son he wanted and put his former daughter into the branch house where he thought she belonged. How they got away with the switch was say that Hinata was under a genjutsu and the real heir was Neji and vice versa. (I really hated writing that part.)

Flashback end

The smoke team who had herd Hinata's story were outraged to say the least who would let anyone get away with that blatant defilement of the law and those crimes against humanities. Asher had the brilliant idea of just ditching the mission they were on now and do a complete over hull of the council. Naruto and Musoli both disagreed to this plan and slapped Asher upside the head for such a stupid idea. With Hinata's inquiring mind she asked "Mission what mission does that have anything to do with the S-ranked mission that Kabuto talked about."

All three smoke ninja's cursed their combined luck and kami above for sending them this delicate wall flower and a fierce tigress. Naruto was the first one top respond to the question "There is a reason why it is an S-ranked mission. Most S-ranked missions are given out to the most unlikely of targets in our village. Not only does it save on the amount of ANBU casualties but the mission success rate goes through the roof. It was used be the second Kumorikage in order to save on the amount of lives."

Hinata was amazed at the resourcefulness of the former Kumorikages and the ingenious of their actions. The team together told Hinata about bits and pieces of the history of the Hidden smoke village. The facts had aready been established Hinata was going to the Hidden Smoke village.

The main thing that Hinata had wanted to know was answered but there was an underlieing question that she needed to know "How in the world did you know I had the caged bird seal and all I had it covered by bandages and my head band?"

Naruto smiled and replied "Well my dear sweet stalked each seal gives off a particular energy level and various degrees of light and dark energies. That particular energy level narrows it down to about a hundred different seals but the various degrees of light and dark energy points to the caged bird seal.

Sorry that this chapter was so short I will make it up to you in the next chapter will it being over 2000 words typed and it being in the final stages of revision. Believe it or not this was a very difficult chapter to type out and revises. This chapter took me four hours to type out at least and that includes just the typing part. That doesn't include the various drafts and things like that at all. Thank you my loyal reviewers who are…

.'Angelito soldado'.

Gravity The Wizard

RaiderXV

Rose Tiger

And thank you Gravity The Wizard for being my only voter in the pole that was chapter 6.

A.N. there always seems to be a discrepancy between the number of counted words my program has and the number of words counted by the fanfiction site because the total words on the hard copy on my computer is 1326 and this site hulls it in a whopping 1375 that is a difference of 3%.


	7. The forest and Asher

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He dropped this story for reasons I do not know.

It was a windy day, with a few clouds drifting across the sky. The rough breeze rattled the trees, as well as picked up a few loose leaves and carried them through the air. The atmosphere was silent and tense, sending shivers down the spines of many shinobi. A tall fence made of thick wire circled an area filled with many enormous and shady looking trees. These plants towered into the sky, being so tall and vast you almost couldn't see the top. The entrances to the area were locked by many chains, locks, and seals. The sign on the fence read, "Forbidden Area". These woods were definitely a place people were supposed avoid. Next to the fence was a stand where a few examiners in the same grey uniforms were sitting.

"What a sinister looking place… I like it!" Naruto said to his team after examining the area.

"Only you would like an area like this Smoke-kun." Musoli replied to his examination.

The group of genin who managed to pass the first test was all standing in front of this forest, looking at it both eagerly and nervously. Both ardor and anxiety sparked through the air.

"This place is where the second exam will take place," Anko said, having an ominous gleam in her eyes. "The forty fourth training area… also known as the Forest of Death."

"This sure is a creepy place," Sakura remarked, seeming deterred by the appearance of the vicinity.

"You will soon be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death," the purple haired examiner added with an amused smile.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Forest of Death? Isn't that name rather idiotic, doesn't evoke any fear in me at all! That's almost as bad as The Forest of No Return," the blonde boy stated.

"Really? You shouldn't be so careless in your words," Anko replied. In an instant, a kunai was produced from the sleeve of her coat, and she threw out with immense speed. Naruto might have been able to dodge it, but he decided not to, interested in what this woman was trying to do. The weapon flew right past his face, slightly grazing his cheek, and then embedding into the soil a short distance behind him.

By now the purple haired kunoichi had dashed from where she stood, reappearing behind the Smoke ninja in the same second. "Cocky boys like you tend to die the fastest," Anko slurred as she traced her tongue along Naruto's cut, lapping up the flowing blood. "Spraying that red blood I love…"

Poof, Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke leaving Anko coughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha how did you like my Smoke Clone? I think the Saratobi clan would like it a lot due to the being heavy smokers." Naruto laughed.

Then something had caught the attention of this sadistic kunoichi and another kunai was deployed from her jacket. Anko swung around, the kunai ready in her hand, however paused when a tongue wrapped around another kunai slithered in front of her.

"Here's your kunai," a strange shinobi wearing pale and black clothes along with a straw hat said. This person had long black hair, and his tongue was outstretched several feet, holding the kunai Anko had thrown at Naruto earlier. He had a large purple rope tied across his waste into a bow.

"Why thank you," the purple haired examiner replied with a smirk, "But you really shouldn't stand behind me like that. Unless of course, you want to die." Anko took the kunai into her hand, and the shinobi's elongated tongue retracted back into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I get excited when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, I couldn't help myself. Sorry," the man said as he turned around and began walking away.

This guy actually gave Naruto the creeps. 'There's something wrong about him… but I can't put my finger on it,' the blonde boy thought, eyeing the ninja suspiciously. 'And what the hell was up with his tongue?'

"It looks like there are a lot of blood thirsty people in this exam," Anko said to herself. "This is going to be fun."

The purple haired kunoichi then pulled out a large stack of papers from within her jacket. "Before we begin the second exam, I will have to pass these out to everyone. They are consent forms, those who are taking the exam have to sign these.

"Why?" Sakura asked, being intrigued to as why they were necessary.

"There will be deaths in this exam," Anko replied smugly. "Therefore, we need people's consent before we can proceed. Otherwise, I could be held responsible!" the sadistic woman laughed, and handed the forms to

Naruto, who took one and passed the rest down to the other shinobi,

"Wait! So we are allowed to kill people in this exam?" Asher asked, his hopes rising.

"Those questions coming from you are quite amusing," Anko teased, "But yes, if you think you can pull that off, go ahead and try."

'Why would they be asking a question like that?' Sakura thought, staggered by his inquiry.

Anko then began the explanation of the second phase of the chuunin selection exam. Naruto paid just enough attention to get the main outline of what they were supposed to do. It was a survival match, where each team received either a heaven or earth scroll. The objective was to get both scrolls and go to the tower located in the center of the Forest of Death. Five days was the time limit, all three members of the team had to be alive, they were not allowed to look inside the scrolls until they reached the tower, and quitting in the middle of the exam was not an option.

'Pretty straight forward,' Naruto thought. So the objective was to get the other scroll and not loose yours. However, you did not know which person from the team was holding the scroll, if they even had the one you required, or how strong the opposing team was. 'This is actually an extremely well planned out exam.'

The teams were given half an hour to think over whether they wanted to continue the chuunin exam or not. After the time had expired, the participating teams lined up in front of the stand, their consent forms in their hands. Nobody had decided to quit, so all twenty seven teams stood in a long line, waiting to receive their scroll.

A few minutes later all the ninja's were presented to a different gate leading into the Forest of Death, waited for three minutes until they heard a siren signaling them to run into the forest.

The Smoke ninja were the first to reach the tower. They simply found a leaf squad, knocked them out, and ran into the tower surprising the security guards.

Both Asher and Musoli undid their scrolls tossed them and were greeted by Iruka.

"Hello fellow ninja I'm Iruka Umino, I was assigned to greet a genin squad into the tower so good luck you'll need it. After telling them the information the needed he poofed away.

After five boring hours Naruto told his team that he was going for a walk.

When Naruto was jumping form tree to tree (Yes that's their definition of walking) until he heard two people talking and fighting at the same time. He activated his sharingan and went towards the source.

When he arrives he heard these disturbing words.

"Now Anko-chan is that some way to treat your old sensei?"

"You're a sick man Orochimaru using those Sound genin as your pawns; they trusted you and you betray them."

"Like I care what you say as long as I get the Uchiha I'll use them how ever I please." said Orochimaru with a pleased voice.

"You bastard!" yelled Anko.

"Kukukuku thank you but know this Sasuke will come to me for power, and with him by my side Konoha will fall."

Naruto heard enough and ran back to the tower.

Naruto quickly found his team mates seeing how they were they were the only ones there and told them what had just happened Asher was being a smart ass and stated "You know Naruto it is right to save any creep from Orochimaru's grasp and all so why don't we save those sound gennin from him and screw the Uchiha."

"Ya I know no one deserves to be with that pedophile." Naruto responded

"It's not like our villages are rivals or anything." Musoli responded sweetly.

"Alright alright if you guys insist I guess we will go and help them." Naruto said deffetedly

Forest of death

Sasuke, sakura and Sai were in the midths of combat with the sound nin. (A.n. I'll be skipping over this until the smoke team gets in.)

"Looks like you guys need a bit of help there." Musoli stated as she came out of the bushes

"Ya think." the pink haired banshee screeched.

"We'll take care of theses nuisances as soon as they lose they will come to the smoke village" Naruto stated coldly

"What makes you think we will join the smoke village?" questioned Dosu

"I have reason to believe that your kage is using you for his own sick purposes and what does a spoiled brat do when it's done with its toys?"

Sai decided to be the smart jackass and stated "The brat throws them away into a toy box."

"Very good you smartass now are you sound nins going to come quietly of do we have to knock you out."

"I'll be coming with you smoke nins I've seen what he does myself and seriously don't want to die. But if you see my partner Tyuuya tell her where I am." Kin stated she had always been looking for a way out of the sound but never could find it.

"If kin goes I go." Zaku stated

"Same here we have always looked for a way out but Orochimaru promised us power if we stayed with him and death if we left." Dosu stated

"You guys will not have to worry about anything come on and give up your scroll and leave." Asher stated coldly

"Besides Smoke, that will give me another girl or two to talk to."Musoli stated with glee

"How will you get them back though Smoke?" asked Asher

"I have an idea you sound nins give your scroll to them and gather around me." Naruto said

The sound nins gathered around Naruto and he smoked out to the smoke village.

"Sasuke," Sakura started "does the one they call Smoke seem vaguely familiar."

"I think so Sakura but I cannot put my finger on it."

"Could it be that Naruto kid that left all those years ago" Sakura suggested

"Could be but it's probably not I never knew him." Sai commented

Hinata stumbled on their conversation and thought to herself 'I am glad to see people remember my Naruto-kun hopefully they will go with us to the smoke village and the plan will go according to plan.'

A little while after Naruto had left, the entire forest heard a voice in the forest and no one knew where it was coming from "Come to the smoke village no more bigots that are discussed by your bloodlines or you family traits. Here you can live happily without persecution and hardship from the civilians. Here the leaders treat you like people and not mindless tools. Rogue ninja here you can have a home village without any hassle. The location is hidden deep within the honey country."

Needless to say the haunting voice was heard threw out the elemental nations and some of the rouge ninja turns their sights to the Hidden smoke village. What drew people the most was that there were numerous caravans coming to the Hidden smoke village in all directions and it was very often that people traveled together in large groups with missing ninja and wandering ninja on the sides protecting the women and children and the strong and able bodied men of the caravan were in the front and behind.

The days in the tower were easy for the gennin smoke ninjas light training and deep meditation that was until the gennin from Sana showed up all covered in blood and gore from the latest of kills. Things just kept on getting noisier and noisier with the five day dead line approaching. The absolute last team to enter was team seven at a time of four days twenty three hours and fifty-five minutes. The total numbers of teams were five team from the Hidden Leaf Village, one team from the Hidden Sand, and one team from The Hidden Smoke Village.

Asher turned out the speech by the third Hokage and the proctor of the third exam and thought about how he and his team got together.

Flashback four years ago in the smoke village

The first thing that greeted Naruto in the smoke village after his meeting with the middle aged Kumorikage was the wide spread plague. The stench of death and pestilence permeated the air and was everywhere. The main talk around the village was that it was by some demon spirit that was angry at them for one reason or another. Naruto was walking on his way when he herd some shouts in the distance "Hey kid get back here."

The sight that confronted Naruto was two chunnin level ninja catching a defenseless academy student with a loaf of bread. The chuunin had cornered the kid and the first bozo said "Kid we expect payment one way or another either you can pay the price of the loaf or you can become our punching bag for the next ten to twenty minutes."

The second idiot said "Let's not give him an option bro I doubt he has the money to pay for that piece of bread. Let's just use him as a punching bag."

The two chuunin grinned and landed the first of many punches across the gut in a side swipe motion while the other punched the kid clear in the nose. By this time Naruto had seen enough and decided to step in the fight on the kids behalf. Naruto got the Chuunins attention by saying "Hey bozos why don't you pick on someone your own rank?"

The two chuunin whirled around and one said to the other "Hey bro should we use this kid as a punching bag instead he sure looks weak."

The two chuunin moved in to hit the Naruto but Naruto just smiled and did a smoke clone. The two chuunin just started to laugh at the antics of Naruto until one of them was hit with a wall of smoke and the other was hit by a giant ball of smoke. The two chuunin got up from the ground a little annoyed and the second one said "You think you're so tough kid well try this on for size. Fire style: Raging Dragon jutsu."

While the other one did Honey style: Sticky goop.

Naruto on the other hand did Smoke style: Smoke bubble jutsu. Both of the attacks bounced off the bubble and right back at the two chuunin both of them got hit by their own attacks and were knocked out cold.

Naruto went over to the boy and introduced him as Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze and the boy said hi name was Asher and there wasn't a surname. The two of them were inseparable ever since.

Flashback end

Asher was called out of his memory when two names popped up Smoke vs. Kabuto

How was that fight seen I think it went pretty well but that is just my opinion. There is a reason why I chose to place it in the Honey country and all but that will later be reveled. If there is anything you would like to see in the next fight between Naruto and Kabuto send it to me threw review. Next chapter will be a fight chapter.

Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers who have given me tips and hints and tips for the past six chapters. My loyal reviewers include from the last chapter

RaiderXV

Rose Tiger

kitsune135

'Angelito soldado'.

Gravity The Wizard

Thank you, you five for constantly reviewing my story.

For everyone who has read smoke ninja the original threw and threw you guys are saints just going threw one chapter makes me want to gauge out my eyes. Please if you haven't done so already favorite it or alert it or review it. The more stuff I get from you the happier I will be. The more you do this the more chapters I post and the better the story becomes. Over 3000 words and that is counting in the 3%diffrence


	8. The prelims

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto: smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He dropped this story for reasons I do not know.

I had basically nothing to go on for this chapter and all but I hope it turned out very good.

First match Smoke vs. Kabuto

"I suggest you surrender you weakling you are no match to me."Kabuto said trying to discourage Naruto

"You want to bet on that I see you for who you really are and such deceit would get you killed in my village. Let's get this match started."

Kabuto grinned at the site of a pathetic gennin trying to beat someone who was on level with Kakashi and he started out using simple ninjutsu. Poison Breath Jutsu. Naruto in return smiled at this pathetic attempt at the second in command of the sound army. Naruto knew that he was much better than that and just simply dodged the oncoming screen of poison breath. In return Naruto launched one of his many fire jutsu called Swamp style: Whirl-o-wisp jutsu. That lit the poison breath on fire and made an explosion and backfired on Kabuto lighting his hair on fire. Naruto smiled at the bald headed Kabuto and revieled a snake tattoo on the back of his head. The entire audience was shocked and horrified at the shear monstrocity of the snake that no one noticed Naruto doing seals for his ultimate combonation Smoke style: Smog jutsu and Fire style :inferno blast. That killed Kabuto with a blazing inferno that left no trace of his body but a bit of charred ashes.

The hokage later asked "Why in the world did you kill them?"

"Because old man he was working for Orochimaru and he was going to betray the village."

"How in the world did you find out without me knowing it."

"I can see a snake in his eyes and check all his possessions to see if I am really telling the truth." Just as Naruto said Kabuto and his entire team was working for the sound"

The matches were about the same except for Hinata's and Neji's match.

Hinata vs. Neji

Neji in all of his arrogance said to Hinata not knowing her seal had been removed "Hinata give up now or I will use the seal on your head to make you surrender."

Hinata just replied back to his arrogant comment "Why don't you try I probably got use to the seal just by the amount you use it on me Neji-chan."

All Neji saw was red after the comment that Hinata had made and put a lot of chakra into the activation seal. His eye widened when all Hinata did was tilt her head like he was doing nothing. Hinata just said after she was done tilting her head "What that supposed to do anything Neji-chan. If it was it didn't hurt at all. Should I be on the ground in agony because I have news for you I'm not so let's dance?"

Neji knew he was in trouble when Hinata came up to him almost lightning fast and did a quick jab to his chest but not in his heart just close to it for him to feel at least a lot of pain and agony. Neji started to convulse in pain and start spitting up blood and gore. Hinata just looked up at her older cousin and she just did a fake smile and said "Did I hurt you too much Neji-chan or did I do something permeate."

Hinata got a sadistic grin when Neji didn't respond to her tormenting him. She did faster strikes around his groin area and along his central nervous system to temporarily paralyze him and permently sterilizing him. If Neji wasn't paralyzed from the neck down he would have been paralyzed with shock and wonder on how in the world Hinata had gotten this good. Neji squeaked out a cry of defeat and surrendered to his younger cousin Hinata.

The finals went as the following Smoke vs. Fire Hinata vs. Konkro Garra vs Sasuke Mettle vs Shikamaru.

With the matches set in place Hinata knew it was her time to go to the Hidden smoke village to be with her wonderful victim Naruto. Hinata took a brisk walk to a small clearing in the forest of death and waited for Naruto and his team to arrive. A little while later Naruto, Asher, and Musoli arrived at the clearing with a dead body that had been warped to look like Hinata's body. They carefully placed it down on the ground and made it look a little beat up so anyone would think she had died on her way home from the forest of death.

Sorry I haven't updated in over two weeks but with collage and 50 page papers that takes up a lot of anyone's time. So as customary here are the reviewers of the previous chapter.

Gravity The Wizard

Swordsman of Darkness

Vld

Rose Tiger

RaiderXV

Five reviews that's not bad for an unknown author well I apologies again and all for a short chapter but I have had a lot going on with my collage.


	9. Chapter 10

the site owners are planning to take authors and stories down with stories having lemons or extreme violence, check the home page to see that i speak the truth. Please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. We must all work to get it in their head they will kill the site if they do this send this to all friends and reader in a chapter if we all work together and raise enough chaos we can save our stuff and this site


End file.
